Masquerade
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: She did not belong here. She did not belong on this party and she did not belong in this country. She knew that going here had been a big mistake. "Don't you like parties?" he asked. She laughed slightly. "Actually, I hate them." 1. FF be nice please


**The AN:**

Hey you all :)

So this is my first story here on Fanfiction. So please be nice.

**The Summary:**

She did not belong here. She did not belong on this party and she did not belong in this country. She knew that going here had been a big mistake. "Don't you like parties?" he asked. She laughed slightly. "Actually, I hate them."

**The Couple:**

DL/Dana & Logan from Zoey 101

**The author:**

itisjustmyself

**The Diaclaimer:**

If I owned Zoey 101 or any of the charakters, I wouldn't be sitting here and writing fanfiction stories about them. No, I would turn them into real episodes with actors. And if I owned Zoey 101, Dana would definitly still be there.

So, go and turn on your TV. Do you see a new Zoey 101 episode?

No? Well, I guess that means I don't own Zoey 101.

**The Story:**

**Masquerade**

Dana was standing on the side, watching all those teenagers dance to the music. She did not belong here. She did not belong on this party and she did not belong in this country. Once again she knew that going here had been a big mistake. She had no friends here and her life was simply miserable here. She missed her home, her family and her friends. She missed California, the PCA and dorm 101. But most of all she missed him. Even though she knew they could never be together, but when she was in California she was at least able to see him each day, but here she had nothing.

She slowly made her way into a small corner, away from the music and people. Her face was hidden behind a large masque and so she was able to go without anyone stopping her. She sat down on the window sill, she sat there thinking if she should stay or just go, when suddenly a guy appeared next to her. He was wearing a tuxedo like all of the guys and his eyes were hidden behind a masque. His hair was light brown and curly, but Dana couldn't say who it was.

"Don't you like parties?" he asked, before sitting down next to her. Dana laughed slightly. "Actually, I hate them." "I don't like them either." "I always don't know what I should say or do." "I'd say it has to do with dancing and kissing." Dana was looking at him, trying to figure out who he was, but she didn't know. "Yeah, I guess that's true." She answered him. "But you decided to stay here and not to dance?" "I'm a rebel." She answered him sarcastically. "I don't believe you." "You don't?" "Well, you are here, aren't you? You weren't forced to come, it was your decision." He was right. There was only one reason why she had come. She was here in hope of finding a guy to forget him. She had to admit it, he was the person she missed most. He was the one guy that turned her into one of those girly girls that are crying and giggling all the time. "To be honest, I am here to get a certain guy out of my mind." Dana said. "Which guy?" he asked. "It doesn't matter." "Why doesn't it?" "Because…. Because it is very complicated." Dana pressed out. "Come on. Tell me." "He… he doesn't like me." She said, thinking of all the girls she had seen him with. He was just not the guy to commit to anybody. He just did not do relationships. "How do you know?" he asked serious. "I just know." "Maybe you'd be surprised." The guy whispered before sliding nearer to her. Behind the masque she saw some brown eyes appear. Her heart stopped for one beat and she whispered. "Surprise me." He didn't answer, he just moved her masque up, so that her mouth was free. He leant in and slowly pressed his lips onto hers. Dana closed her eyes, she had kissed guys before. She knew the feeling, but somehow it was different. She smiled into the kiss and enjoyed the time their tongues were playing with each other. She could have kissed him forever. But suddenly it was over. She opened her eyes and he sat there, right in front of her. "I love you, Dana." H whispered before turning around and rushing out of the building. Dana jumped up and followed him. When he reached the black car that was waiting in front of the building for him, she had reached him. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Before he could react, she pulled off his masque. She froze as she recognized the eyes in front of her. "You?" she whispered. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "Yes, it's me." "You love me?" "Dana, listen I know you hate me and I know that we can't be together, but I just had to. I don't know how it happened, but I just can't get you out of my head. Dana, I'm in love with you." He said. "How said I don't love you? Maybe you'd be surprised." She quoted him before leaning in and kissing him. She placed her hands around his neck, playing with his hair and pulling him closer, while he kissed back and pulled her nearer by her waist. When they pulled apart, Dana placed her head on his shoulder and whispered. "I love you, Logan."


End file.
